


Catouflage

by Boogum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kitty Love Zine: A Marichat Zine, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogum/pseuds/Boogum
Summary: In which Chat Noir takes up gatecrashing, someone needs to call the fashion police, and marichat are the new couple goals. (aka, marichat at the beach 2: electric boogaloo)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 213





	Catouflage

**Author's Note:**

> had the chance to write a fic for the kittylovezine vol. 2. here’s my piece, which i hope you’ll enjoy. Check out the other fics and art, too! some really amazing stuff!

Marinette dug her toes into the sand, wriggling them deeper to feel the warmth of the sun-kissed beach. She propped her chin on her knees. One hand played with a shell, tracing the swirls of patterns and the curved spiral. Her expression could only be described as glum. 

“Marinette!”

Chat Noir bounded over. She took one look at him and blinked. Her cheeks puffed out, laughter spilling free of her lips.

“What are you wearing?” she asked.

He struck a pose, placing one hand behind his head and the other on his hip. “My _cat_ ouflage. I’m blending in.”

“You call that blending?”

He had a ridiculous floppy hat on his head, the kind with the flap that covered the whole back of the neck. Giant sunglasses hid his cat-green eyes. Then there were the boardshorts and a green, pineapple-printed Hawaiian shirt he had pulled over his suit. It was the ugliest combination she had seen.

“My eyes hurt just looking at you,” she said, pulling a face.

“It’s called fashion.”

“More like call the fashion police.”

His teeth flashed in a grin and he plopped down next to her under the umbrella. “Anyway, why are you hiding over here by yourself?”

She stiffened. “I’m not hiding.”

“You haven’t joined in with us either.” Concern tinged his voice. “Is everything okay?”

She lowered her gaze. “Just a bit disappointed, I guess.”

“Why?”

“Because … Adrien …”

“Adrien?” He sat up straighter. “What about him?”

She picked up a handful of sand and let it slip through her fingers. “He was so excited about coming to the beach. Plus, we hardly get to see him outside of school. I just … it would have been nice to spend more time with him.”

He placed his hand on her shoulder. “You’re a good friend, Marinette. I’m sure he’d be happy if he knew you were thinking of him.”

Fresh colour dusted her cheeks and she tugged at one of her pigtails. “You think so?”

“Most definitely.”

She smiled, wide and bright.

“Dudes!” Nino called, waving at them. “Over here! We’re gonna play beach volleyball, and you’re both on my team!”

Chat Noir grinned at her. “You ready to kick some butt?”

She accepted his proffered hand. “Of course.”

oOo

The volleyball game had barely started before Chat Noir’s claw popped the inflatable ball.

“Oops,” Chat said.

Kim and Alix glanced at the deflated ball and then at him. It was like all the stages of grief passed over their faces. Chat Noir shrunk into his shoulders like a turtle trying to escape into a shell.

“I can buy a new one?” he offered.

Kim and Alix just stared at him. Grief time had passed, and now there was only murder in their eyes.

“Ah,” Marinette said, grabbing Chat’s arm. “How about we go see if we can find a replacement ball? I’m sure I saw a shop …”

She tugged him away.

“Do you think they’re really mad?” he asked, shoulders still hunched.

“Oh yeah. They had a big bet going on. I think it’s best you steer clear of them for a while.”

Chat Noir gulped. “Gotcha.”

oOo

They did manage to find a ball in the end. Chat Noir didn’t want to risk ruining their game again, so he opted out. Marinette offered to keep him company. That was how they ended up building a sandcastle together farther from the group.

It was kind of adorable watching Chat Noir. He was like a little kid who had been let loose after months of convalescing and being cooped inside. His smile was pure sunshine. His laugh was a frequent, joyful sound, and he took great delight in collecting shells for their castle.

“We need a moat!” he exclaimed. “Oh, oh, and a drawbridge and—”

A tiny giggle escaped her.

“What?” he said, tilting his head.

“Nothing. I just never expected you to get this excited over making a sandcastle.”

Pink spilled out from under his mask. He scratched the base of his neck and looked the other way. “Is it really so weird?”

“No …”

“Why do I feel like you’re just saying that to make me feel better?”

“No, no, I swear I didn’t mean it as a bad thing.” She smiled and shrugged. “It’s actually kind of cute.”

His nose scrunched. “I would have preferred cool, amazing and debonair, but I guess I can take cute.”

She snorted. “You really think anyone is going to be calling you cool and debonair in that outfit?”

“Stop hating on my _cat_ ouflage.”

“It’s horrible, and you know it.” She snatched the floppy hat from his head, letting his cat ears spring free. “Where did you even find this thing?”

“Second-hand store.”

“Of course. And of course you would choose this out of all the hats on display.”

“Hey, if you’re gonna gatecrash someone’s beach party, might as well make a statement while you do it.”

She laughed, shaking her head. He was so silly sometimes.

He took the hat from her hands and placed it on her head.

“Hey! Don’t put that thing on me!”

“C’mon, Marinette, it looks great on you!”

“Noooo!”

They had a brief, playful struggle as she tried to get the hat off and he tried to keep it on. Of course he wasn’t using even a fraction of the strength the miraculous gave him. He would have won in a second.

“Fine,” she declared dramatically, holding her arms out in surrender. “Do your worst, Chat Noir.”

He grinned and dressed her up in the awful hat, sunglasses and Hawaiian shirt. Then they took selfies on her phone, taking turns with the hat or glasses, and pulling silly faces. At one point, he had his arms wrapped around her from behind. He wore the ugly hat and rested his chin on her head. She had the glasses low on her nose and the Hawaiian shirt open over her bikini. Both of them were pulling exaggerated, sultry expressions.

“Chat Noir! Chat Noir!”

A swarm of fans converged, pressing in close.

“Is that your girlfriend?”

“Can I get a picture of you two?”

“Ahhh, look how cute they look! Couple goals!”

Chat Noir’s hand moved to cradle her face into his chest, hiding her from view so the fans couldn’t get any closeup photos of her. “Sorry,” he said. “No photos today.”

There was a chorus of awws before, after a few more polite rebuffs from Chat Noir, the fans reluctantly moved on.

He let her go immediately, his expression sheepish. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay,” she said with a shrug, though her cheeks were frustratingly hot. “It’s not the first time I’ve been mistaken for a famous person’s girlfriend.”

For some reason, he winced. “Right. Sorry.”

Awkward silence settled between them. His shoulders were still slumped, giving him the appearance of a drooping, withered flower. Had the fans bothered him that much? Or was he worried that he had ruined her beach trip?

She nudged his arm with her shoulder. “Hey, wanna finish the sandcastle?”

The light returned to his eyes, and he shot up with a grin. “Yes!”

They knelt beside each other and dug their fingers into the sand to create the moat. The bridge was trickier, but they managed to find some sticks to give the illusion of a drawbridge.

“Marinette,” he said once it was finished, his tone as reverent as if he were a father seeing his newborn baby for the first time. “Look at it. It’s beautiful.”

She laughed. “It’s not bad.”

“We have to give it a name.”

“Huh?”

“A name! This is our creation!”

She shook her head, giggling. “Fine, fine. What shall we call our castle?”

He made a humming sound and tapped his chin. “How about … Chat Dupain-Cheng Castle?”

“Come again?”

“What? I think it has a nice ring.”

Her cheeks warmed. “Umm, it’s just … it kinda sounds like … you’re married to me.”

“Oh.” A blush spread all over his face where the mask didn’t cover. “Right.”

Another awkward pause.

“What about Sandybridge Castle?” she suggested.

“Sounds great.”

“Great.”

He held out his fist. She bumped it with hers. Neither met the other’s gaze.

oOo

It was time to pack up and head to the train station. Marinette rummaged around the wet, sandy towels, hunting for the sunblock she had misplaced.

“Here,” Chat Noir said, holding it out to her. “It somehow got in Rose’s bag.”

“Thanks.”

She finished packing her bag and zipped it up. Chat stayed by her, fidgeting with his glove.

“Um, Marinette?” he said.

“Yeah?”

“I just wanted to thank you.”

Her brow creased and she stood up. “For what?”

“I haven’t been able to go to the beach for a long time, and you really made it fun for me today. So thanks.”

He pulled her into a hug, unexpected and warm. She froze in surprise before relaxing into his arms. The softest of smiles curved her lips.

“Anytime, Chat.”


End file.
